Recent advances in electro-optics and lasers have facilitated extensive developments in the field of laser hardening components protecting, for example, opto-electronic sensors, CCD cameras, imagers, and detectors. Passive filters typically include different thin planar windows that are fabricated from precisely formulated binary and ternary semiconductors. Among these are mercury cadmium telluride (HgCdTe) and/or gallium indium arsenide (GaInAs) family materials. These types of filters may be suitable for use with infrared sensor devices. These semiconductors transmit mid-infrared signals, having a wavelength often exceeding about 2.5 microns (μm), and block radiation having a wavelength below about 2 microns. The transmission of operational signals through a 1 millimeter (mm) thick window typically varies from about 40% to about 53%, depending on the crystal/alloy formulation. The absorptive and scattering properties of these filters may remain constant over operations with all types of optical signals, including both continuous wave and pulsed signals. For example, for InGaAs, optical signals having wavelength exceeding 2.5 microns at power levels from, for example, 0.1 watts (W) to about 100 W may not change the performance, for example, spectral transmission and/or limiting level of the semiconductor window-filter and it can be used many times. The semiconductor crystal is generally not degraded after the multiple limiting operations. Object-detection sensors are typically utilized to process weak operational signals that are reflected from the ground or remote objects. The limited optical transmissions of semiconductors, and inevitable wave front errors aggravate the detection and reduce the quality of the obtained and processed information.